Rewriting Summer One Shot
by HopeIsHere
Summary: It's summer and time for the fun, the sun, no school and love? Elite socialite, Penny Bloom goes to sunny LA to visit her best friend. They all thought it was just fun and games, but who knew it had a baggage, DRAMA. Get ready for the summer of a lifetime


Rewriting Summer (One Shot)

It wasn't an awesome summer, yet it wasn't also half bad. The only thing good about it was that Penny could get to see her craziest best friend, Carlos. And the fact that she got to meet new friends was one of the good things about summer. But there are only 2 factors that made her summer bad was Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight.

3 months ago, at the start of summer. Penny Bloom was forced to stay with Carlos Garcia in sunny L.A. away from her elite life in Upper East New York. She wasn't exactly forced; she was actually excited to spend more time with him since they hadn't seen each other since they were torn apart when they were 13 when Penny moved to New York.

She prepared her things as she was leaving tomorrow. She packed all her clothes, toiletries, gadgets and other stuff. She compiled all her important documents like her passports and ticket and her pocket money and credit cards.

It was nearly midnight, she felt exhaustion in her body system and she didn't want to oversleep tomorrow so she laid in her expensive but super comfy bed and slept like she was sleeping on a cloud.

After a nice and comforting sleep, she rose from her bed and decided to wear a nice Chanel outfit in the summer collection. It was just a white button down shirt tucked in a black knee length skirt with black stilettos and a navy blue blazer. It complimented her classy but laidback attitude. She walked down the stairs of their 3-storey penthouse suite and expected her mother to take her to the airport but she only found a note. She picked up the note and saw her mom's beautiful and eligible penmanship. She read the note and it clearly stated that her mom could not take her to the airport. She sighed, it was always like this ever since she was 13 and was legally capable to travel on her own, she would leave daughter alone. Of course there were their maids, but they weren't her mother. Her dad could've taken care of her but sadly there is no more dad since he had deceased from cancer.

She put the note down and called their butler, Charles to take her suitcases and put them in the car for she is soon departing. While Charles took her stuff, Penny kept all her stuff in their original places and locked her room safely to avoid theft.

She went inside the elevator and took one last look of her home and the elevator doors closed and that's where her adventure began.

Once Penny arrived in the airport, she took a shortcut that only few people were allowed to take. The airport's owner was her mom's best friend therefore attaining privileges that many would envy. She passed through immigration and all such then finally was on her last stop, the gate. She would have to wait for a few more moments to finally board the plane. To pass the time, she brought put her iPad 2 and used the Facebook application, she would occasionally talk with her online friends but soon it was time to board the plane. She boarded the plane and of course sat in first class which was one of the privileges. It was a 4-hour trip so she took a magazine from the magazine rack to keep her entertained during the ride.

Time flew really quickly and they were there, in here she also has shortcuts since this airport's owner is also one of her mom's best friends. She left the LAX so quickly that it was faster than the rabbit in the rabbit vs. turtle race. She called a taxi - a rental limo to be exact and asked the driver to take her to this famous hotel called the Palm Woods, home for the rising stars and artists.

The driver smiled politely and drove her there. It was a short ride and soon she was at the front door.

Carlos's P.O.V.

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods, James beautifying his hair, Logan reading his medical books and Kendall trying to swoon Jo. Of course for me it was boring.

I could've been playing or doing stunts, but ever since my last trouble I wasn't exactly allowed to anymore. I sat on pool chair and looked at the sun, it was especially bright today.

I put on my sunglasses and looked through the tint of the shades. I see James still checking himself out, Logan talking to a clearly dumped Kendall and a huge crowd by the entrance.

I, being the curious guy I am, went to the huge crowd; apparently they were crowding over a person. It could be a celebrity like Jordin Sparks, or even Madonna. I craned my neck to check but I couldn't see a thing. But it all got better when Mr. Bitters cleared the crowd and revealed the famous person. And when she turned around, I could not believe my eyes. I took off the shades and looked more clearly, could it be? Is that my best friend Penny Bloom?

Apparently it is her because when she saw me, she smiled and said "Carlos! Oh how I missed my best friend! How are you?" I was temporarily stunned but soon regained my composure when Logan thumped my head.

She chuckled and I said "Penny! It's been a long time, like what 4 years? How are you? How's Mrs. Bloom?"

"Been great, and yea, 4 years, I missed you buddy! I can't believe you're in a band, I never would've guessed you would join a band."

"Yeah, well I'm always full of surprises."

Suddenly Mr. Bitters cut in "Wait, you two know each other?"

I answered "Yeah, ever since we were babies."

"Okay, how could YOU, a hockey head, be friends with the daughter of the owner of the most famous cosmetic companies?"

This time Penny answered "Me and my family used to live in Minnesota."

"Oh, so Ms. Bloom, how may I help you?"

"I actually would like a room, please make it near his room so we could stay close and please bring my luggage upstairs will you?"

"Of course, my lady, right on the way."

I was flabbergasted, Bitters wasn't this nice when me and the other people came in. Probably because she's famous and all.

"Hey Penny! I would like to introduce you to my friends." I pointed firstly at James and said "This is James." James winked at her and smiled coyly. I then pointed to Logan and said "This is my genius of a best friend, Logan." Logan smiled and shook her hand chivalrously. "And last, my hockey-addicted friend, Kendall." I pointed to Kendall and I expected him to say hi, but he only stared at her. Penny looked awkward for a bit before Kendall was done being petrified and greeted her normally.

By my instincts, Kendall has found a crush on my blonde haired, blue eyed best friend.

"So Penny, we are going to do lots of stuff today. We can hang out and catch up on each other and have dinner at my place, is that ok?"

She grinned and said "Sounds great!"

We went to watch a movie, showed her the studio, and even introduced her to Gustavo which oddly enough seems to get along with her, and there's even a twist.

Gustavo looked at Penny and said "So Penny, can you sing, dance or act?"

She pondered on that thought before saying "Well, my mom says I sing really well in the shower, but I don't really know."

"How about we test that? Sing any song you like, right here right now, in acoustics."

Surprisingly she agreed. I asked her what she was going to sing she thought for a moment before an imaginary light bulb above her head lit up. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

Something has changed within me,  
>something is not the same.<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>of someone else's game.<p>

Too late for second-guessing,  
>Too late to go back to sleep.<br>It's time to trust my instincts,  
>Close my eyes and leap.<p>

It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I'm  
>Defying Gravity<br>And you won't bring me down...

I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cause someone says they're so.<br>Some things I cannot change,  
>but till I try, I'll never know.<p>

Too long I've been afraid of  
>losing love I guess I've lost.<br>Well, if that's love,  
>it comes at much too high a cost!<p>

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity.<br>Kiss me goodbye,  
>I'm defying gravity.<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying Gravity<br>and you won't bring me down.

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity.<br>Kiss me goodbye,  
>I'm defying gravity.<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying Gravity<p>

and you won't bring me down.  
>Bring me down!<br>Ahhahhoahh

When she finished, literally everyone's mouths were all ajar, even Gustavo. She was anxious for a moment before saying "Uh guys. How did I do?"

Gustavo was the first answer and belted out "You were perfect! How would you like to record with me, when Griffin hears you he won't think twice about recording with you, you're even better than the dogs!"

She was shocked for a moment and said uncertainly "Sure... I guess..."

"Perfect! Let me just contact Griffin, come back tomorrow."

With that, we left and continued our day. She seems to be getting along great with everyone which is perfect, a summer full of fun with my best friends. We also introduced her to Katie and Mrs. Knight who seems to love and adore her like she was also her daughter.

No one's P.O.V.

Time flew fast and a month had passed. Penny is now recording with Gustavo and is half finished with her album while having an unofficial relationship with Kendall. They seem to be inseparable, you would always find them together and they would just say they were" hanging out". (Their term for a date) But it seems Jo has been very jealous of them because she was always glares to Penny whenever she and Kendall are together which is often.

Not only that, there was this incident that could almost cause a major cat fights.

Kendall and Penny were hanging out together when Jo came up. She grabbed Kendall's face and smashed their lips together. Kendall was stunned for a moment before pulling away and saying "Jo, what are you doing? I don't like you anymore, remember?"

Jo glared at Penny before saying "Why? Why did you like her? And replaced me!"

Penny was offended and retorted "Well maybe because you're a bitch for playing Kendall around and an attention stealer."

Jo looked at her fuming and said "What did you say?" She raised her hand and was about to slap Penny but Kendall caught her hand and said "Stop Jo! You're just making a fool of yourself, look, everyone's looking at you, can you see their expressions?"

Jo looked around and shame and embarrassment was written all over her forehead. She looked at Penny one more and warned "I'll be back! I will get you for this. Kendall will be mine!"

And she did come back, she approached Kendall and sad "So, who do you choose, me or that whore?"

"None, I choose Penny." "But she was the whore - "

"- No she's not, you perfectly know it's you and you just hide it by blaming it on somebody else to keep your super low self esteem high and ruin other people's lives which I might add is just masochistic! Go drown yourself, you will never be as good as Penny, she's like an angel with a heart of gold while you're just a piece of trash with an ice for a heart."

With that said Jo left or a long time. They were all happy again; Penny released her album by the second month and was sold out by the first 3 days. She and Kendall were finally official and we were having a good time.

It was the final week before the end of summer and it was all going great before Jo came back, she definitely made a huge mess this time.

She planned it all so well. Somehow Jo invited Kendall to a party and brought him to a club instead. She made Kendall so drunk and fooled him to take them back to his place.

Once they reached his place Jo attacked Kendall like a lioness and stripped him. The alcohol has taken over Kendall and he joined Jo unconsciously. They were kissing and groping and when they were almost going to seal the deal, Penny entered the room with Carlos, Logan and James.

Penny was clearly devastated and ran to her room. It was a horrible night, and it was followed by a worse morning. Logan woke up to find a note stuck on the door, he peeled it off and read the note. It stated that she was leaving for home and she was sorry. She thanked them and said that there are 3 individual letters for a person. One is for Kendall, one is for Carlos and the last is for Gustavo.

Soon, months flew and Penny and the guys except Kendall would communicate with her and Gustavo has also planned to make her a singer during the summer.

Time passed and it was summer again, she was heading to L.A. to record once again with Gustavo. She did her usual preparations and soon enough she had landed in L.A. again. Gustavo said that a limo would pick her up. She looked around for a sign with her name, after looking at various names she finally found hers and the one holding it was Kendall.

She approached him and said "What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize, it's just that Jo got me drunk and the alcohol took over. I'm really sorry, did you know I spent the whole year not seeing anyone just for you. I love you Penny."

She smiled and said "I love you too." with that they kissed like it was the only thing that can save them. Once they pulled away, they let their foreheads rest at each other's. Kendall spoke "Don't worry, Penny Bloom, this will be a different summer, like we're rewriting summer."

"Rewriting summer, huh? I like the sound of that." She smiled before leaning into another kiss that lasted for a lifetime.


End file.
